Please Talk To Me
by houseofanubislover10897
Summary: Mal and Ben talk while Cotillion is in full swing


**Mal's POV**

Cotillion is in full swing and after Ben goes to talk to Evie about her list I sneak downstairs to a lower deck at the bottom of the ship. I know I probably shouldn't wander off like this after everything that's happened the past few days but I really need a few minutes to myself to get my thoughts sorted out. I lean against the railing and just watch Auradon get smaller in the distance.

"Mal?" I hear Ben call out faintly from somewhere behind me, a twinge of worry in his voice.

"Down here" I call out, not taking my eyes off the view. After a moment I hear someone jogging towards me.

"Mal...there you are" he sighs in relief, coming to stand next to me before wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah..sorry I just needed a moment to myself" I say apologetically, giving him a small smile. He frowns slightly when he sees that my smile is only light hearted and strokes my cheek gently.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" he asks gently, cupping my cheek.

"It's nothing...don't worry about it" I say quietly with a small smile as I turn my head away to look back at the water.

"Hey" he says, cupping my chin gently and making me look back at him.

"Please talk to me, I don't like it when you hide from me" he says sadly, probablybremembering when I blew up at him on our date.

"It's just...I'm just trying to process everything. You getting captured..the sword fight...telling Uma you love her" I sigh as I run my fingers through my now bright purple hair, I never thought I'd miss a color so much.

"Mal...about the love spell-" he begins to explain but I put a finger over his lips, silencing him.

"You don't have to explain...you weren't yourself" I say softly, removing my finger.

"I still feel guilty, I can't believe you had to see that" he says sadly and I sigh.

"You shouldn't feel bad when it was all my fault you were spelled in the first place...I never should have let you leave my hideout" I say sadly, turning around in his arms so I'm looking back at the water.

"Mal no-" he begins to say comfortingly, resting his chin on my left shoulder. I stare down at the water below us as I try to figure out how to say how I'm feeling.

"I left so I couldn't get you into anymore trouble..." I cut myself off with a frustrated sigh.

"And I couldn't even do that right! God everything the media said about me before I started using magic is right...I really am nothing more than a screw up" I say sadly, finally admitting it to myself out loud.

"Hey! Don't ever degrade yourself ever again" he says firmly, turning me around in his arms so we're facing each other again. I just look down at our feet in shame as I remember how badly I kept messing up before I started using my spell book.

"And now I don't even have my spell book to help me anymore" I continue, beginning to regret my decision to give it to Fairy Godmother.

"But you have me! I can help you Mal and I just don't understand why you never came to me in the first place!" he exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air.

"What was I supposed to do?! Me, the fearless leader of the Isle Of The Lost can't even handle being surrounded by cameras and being judged for every move I make for the first time in my life! You grew up around it Ben, you're used to it and I know you say to just ignore it but it's hard when you go from growing up being a nothing to having your whole life put on blast for the whole world to see!" I exclaim, angry tears filling my eyes. He looks down at me with sadness in his eyes and reaches out to touch me but I move away from him.

"Mal..I-I didn't mean-" he begins to say apologetically.

"I know, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said it" I say while looking at the ground again.

"Yes you should've, and I'm so sorry I never noticed what all of this was doing to you" he says sadly, cautiously moving towards me as if he was afraid I'd move away from him again. I move towards him slowly and wrap my arms around his waist. He hugs me close to him and I let a few tears slide down my cheeks.

"I-I can't do it anymore Ben..please don't make me" I sob and he holds me closer, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Please don't cry" he pleads, shifting so his arms are around my waist and my hands are on his chest.

"I-I love you, I just can't handle the stress anymore" I sob and he kisses my damp cheeks.

"I'll fix it I promise, just please don't give up on us again...don't give up on _me_ " he says sadly, burying his face into my hair.

"Ben" I say gently, running my fingers through his hair.

"Don't abandon me again...please I love you so much" he sniffs and I feel guilt rise back up in my chest.

"Never again...you're stuck with me from now on" I say soothingly, cupping his face and pulling him down towards me so I can seal my promise with a kiss. He kisses me back and I gently stroke his cheeks with my thumbs as we continue to kiss gently.

"I love you" I mumble against his lips before kissing him again.

"I'm not going anywhere" I continue before pulling him in for another kiss.

"I'm all yours" I finish before kissing him more passionately.

"Mine?" he says quietly, hope glimmering in his eyes.

"All yours beastie" I say playfully and his grip on my waist tightens.

"Mine!" he purrs happily, pulling me in for a heated kiss.

"Yours" I moan out as he moves his lips down to my jaw and neck. He purrs again and nuzzles his face at the spot where my neck and right shoulder meet. My eyes open in surprise as I feel him begin to press hot opened mouthed kisses to the sensitive spot.

"Mate" he sighs happily, holding me closer.

"Mate" I agree, nuzzling my face against his neck affectionately as I let out my own purr.

 **A/N:** **Another request from Twilightandpercyjacksonlover30 :) I hope you guys like these one shots and please feel free to send some requests if you have a story idea you'd like to have done :)**


End file.
